battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reintroduced Species
"Reintroduced Species" is a Season 3 thread from February 8, 2015 which occurs alongside Clover and Tezz's wedding. Summary Full Text Vox Arnason: 'As the Rumblehorn took ground, Vox found himself quickly dismounting the dragon. His hips were in pain, his legs were numb, and he was mentally exhausted from the day he had just endured. He stumbled as he attempted to take a few steps, but managed to keep his footing secure as he wandered towards a gathering of people. There were flowers, clapping, Mera wedding Clover and Tezz… ''Mera wedding Clover and Tezz? Vox’s heart began to race. Had he been gone that long? They were engaged and married, and it only felt as if he made his trip to High Central only two weeks prior. This… this is good. He smiled, knowing that something positive such as this waiting for him upon his arrival had to be a sign from the Gods. He quickly sent the Rumblehorn off, and made his way towards the festivities. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Tree sat on the edge of the celebrations, smiling as she watched the couple together. Her heart couldn’t have been fuller; she was so filled with joy over her friends finally getting what they deserved. The couple’s love saddened her slightly, and she couldn’t help doing the regular scan over the horizon for any figures approaching. Vox had been gone for days and days now, and her worry had only grown with the passing time. She looked to the north, then the south and squinted to the east. And this time, the landscape was not empty. Someone was coming. ''It can’t be… '''Vox Arnason: ''She is going to be so mad at me.'' Vox fingered the cuts on his hands and wrists. They had healed enough to stop bleeding, but they had swollen and grown dark purple. They accented the cut along the bridge of his nose, given to him as a reminder of his encounter with the mage. I don’t think she’ll believe a word I say. He kept moving closer to the crowd. They were cheering, drinking, dancing… so much life and happiness in one gathering of people. It was the first time that the camp had ever had a moment like this before. Diverting his stare to the left ever so slightly, he saw her. His heart beat quicker, as if he’d seen her for the first time. Odin help me. She looks so beautiful. Treepelt Halfpaw: 'She swallowed and got to her feet, starting to walk towards him. ''Oh my gods, what am I going to say…? She thought of every angry thing she blurt, and she opened her mouth slightly to start to form the words, but suddenly her heart jumped into her throat and her feet seemed to grow lighter and then she was running instead of walking, dodging dancers and nearly bowling over one of the shorter guards before emerging from the crowd and throwing her arms around him, kissing him full-on. '''Vox Arnason: ''Well, okay then.'' Her kiss melted him. The insecurities that plagued him the entire journey back had slowly deteriorated under the pure compassion of his soulmate. He threw his arms around her, lifting her ever so slightly off the ground to pull her into him completely. He savored every second that he could keep his lips to hers… as if there was still a chance that he could be ripped away from her once more. He managed to pull himself away, kissing her forehead and looking down into her soft eyes. There were tears, much like those in his, but they didn’t disturb the natural elegance of her features. He coudln’t help but grin as he took in her glory. “Oh, hello to you too.” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '"Shut up." She gazed into his eyes, soaking in his features and the warm glow of his smile, still with her arms over his shoulders, and she nestled her head under his chin, tickling his cheek with her furred ears. "I’m still mad at you," she said in a muffled voice that clearly held no anger whatsoever. 'Vox Arnason: '''Vox chuckled, shaking the two of them with his laughter. They began to sway in time to the rhythm of the music playing a short distance away, with Vox slowly pulling her back to the reception. “You can’t be mad at me while we’re dancing, right?” He led her with as much grace as he could muster, holding her closely to him as they intermingled with the presently dancing couples. Many turned their heads in surprise, as Vox had not been seen for quite a length of time. Vox lowered his head into Tree’s shoulder, kissing her gently on the neck. Her rhythmic movements were mesmerizing and soothing. Everything just felt right. “I love you, Tree… and I am so glad I’m here, right now, with you.” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '"Mmh." She leaned into his chest, slowly closing her eyes, curling her tail around the two of them as they swayed back and forth, back and forth. The turmoil of the past few weeks seemed to shrink and grow absolutely insignificant as his arms encircled her. Even the Warden wasn’t a concern to her. There were no more rifts between them. They were free. "And I love you back," she murmured. "To Hel and Valhalla and back." She opened her eyes and shifted her head up to look at him, adding, "And you’re gonna tell me why you left and where you got that." Her finger trailed lightly over the bridge of his nose. "Later, though. Not…not yet." Dropping her hand down the curve of his neck to his shoulder, she breathed in his scent, all dust and sweat and forest and something else she couldn’t pinpoint. He’s back. Category:Events Category:Season 3